


take it easy

by summerdayghost



Category: Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Iris’s impression of Betsy.
Relationships: Betsy/Iris Steensma
Kudos: 5





	take it easy

Iris completely understood why the lady was walking so fast. Everything about her demeanor screamed that she did not come to this part of town often if ever. Her posture alone communicated a certain fear and discomfort that seemed nothing but comically naïve to Iris. Behaving like that around her was exactly how a person got mugged or stabbed or forced into a tricky situation. Showing weakness was awfully dangerous.

That being said Iris wished the lady would slow down, if only so that Iris could get a better look at her. She was beautiful and Iris wanted to remember.


End file.
